Takamura Mamoru
Takamura Mamoru (鷹村 守) is a multi-weight class In Fighter affiliated with the Kamogawa Boxing Gym and the current WBC Middleweight Champion. About Mamoru Takamura is the current WBC World Middleweight Champion and former Junior Middleweight Champion. He was also the JBC Middleweight Champion, but relinquished it after 3 defenses in order to take the World Belt. He aims to conquer 6 Weight Classes (from Junior Middleweight to Heaveyweight) and is the strongest character in the series. It was Takamura who originally introduced protagonist Makunouchi Ippo to boxing, and because he is still heavily involved in the story he can be viewed as a sort of "2nd Protagonist" character. He is very hearty and rude and often behaves in a vulgar manner. He is an unbelievable braggart who arrogantly refers to himself in the first person as Ore-sama (オレ様, sama is a Japanese name suffix intended for people of great importance), and he rarely ever shows a shred of consideration towards other fighters after a loss. His pompadour hairstyle is his trademark and he has been known to sleep with it still fixed that way (in fact, he looks like an intirely different person without it). He lives alone at the Ohta Inn apartment complex, and his room is littered with junk, old food, pornography, and even his Belts. He still lives there even after becoming World Champion, apparently preferring the simple life. He was discovered on the streets by Coach Kamogawa Genji, and it has been said that he already possessed Japanese Champion Class power even then. His speed, power, and technique are all high-level and he is capable of handeling both In Fighters and Out Boxers. He has no special finishing blow, but every punch he has possesses killer destructive power (he has been able to KO a wild bear). With the wild power to always force out any situtation he claims will happen, he is a man who does everything he says he will. Because of this strength, he is almost never surprised while watching other fighter's matches. He may get rowdy, but he never breaks a sweat. The only exception was when he saw Date Eiji vs. Ricardo Martinez, during which he broke a single sweat drop. Although a very serious boxer, he is well known for his overly flashy entrance costumes and performances. In his match after he KO's a wild bear he wore bear pelt to the ring, and for his World Title Match against Brian Hawk he wore a hooded robe that resembled a hawk. Even during important matches he has a tendancy to play around, such as by using Aoki's "Look Away" technique, labeling a regular uppercut the Beetle's Uppercut in a fight where he wore a beetle costume, and arguing with the spectators when they jeer him. In spite of all of this, the difference in power with his opponent is always too great for them to defeat him. However, because of all this and his natural personality, he is often hated by fans despite his amazing skills. His entrance music is the Ultra Seven Theme. His bond with Coach Kamogawa is very deep, though he does not like to show it and instead disrespectfully refers to him as Jijii (じじぃ, old man) to his face. He has shown concern for the elderly coach in several ways, such as giving the belts he wins to him (knowing that he never achieved a world title during his active career) and secretly buying him a new cane after his old one was taken by the police during an incident. Likewise, the coach will usually smack him for calling him Jijii and pulling so many pranks, yet views him as his "greatest surrogate son". As the one who got Ippo, Aoki, and Kimura into boxing, he is well respected at the Kamogawa Gym. Even though he constantly looks down on and ridicules their achievements, his unrivaled strength and the few moments his true kindness leaks out prevent them from losing their respect for him. He has also occasionally shown concern for Miyata Ichirou and seems to geniuenly look forward to Ippo's rematch with him (if it ever materializes). Having known Takamura longer than the other gym mates, Miyata too is shown to respect him and even worried about him when he believed he had an eye problem. Takamura loves to pick on his fellow gymmates, with Aoki usually the first on his list. He constantly taunts and jeers Aoki and Kimura during their fights and frequently makes references to Ippo's large penis in public. Although he tends to get more serious when hearing about or training for his next match, he still finds the time to play pranks on everyone. Because he is so large and strong, in some ways he could actually be considered a bully. However, he is weak when it comes to the occult. When Nekota snuck up on him underwater as a joke while at the beach, he ran away in fear believing it to be a real ghost. He also had a very Umezu Kazuo-like face when Tomiko used tarot cards to accurately guess how many times he had masturbated after a fight. He is actually the estranged middle son of the famous Takamura Development company, but because of his violence he was kicked out of home while still in school. His older brother Suguru would rather he quit boxing and return to the family business (although he has lightened up since Takamura became world champion), while his older sister Kyoka and little brother Wataru support his decision and constantly worry about him. He seems to live of his boxing income rather than accepting money from his family. The character for Taka (鷹) in his name means hawk, and as a result he is sometimes nicknamed The Japanese Hawk by announcers and spectators (most notably during his matches against Brian Hawk and David Eagle). In fact, after his fight with Brian Hawk, many of his opponents have had animal-themed names and designs. Nicknames, etc. Story (coming soon) Fights Techniques *Orthodox Style *Rock Away *Criss-Cross *Counter *Swing *Bear Slayer Punch *Dynamite Punch *Look Away *Beetle's Uppercut *Liver Blow Successions Category:Active boxers Category:Male characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Kamogawa Boxing Gym Category:Middleweights Category:Junior Middleweights Category:In Fighters Category:Japanese Middleweight Champion Category:World Junior Middleweight Champion Category:World Middleweight Champion Category:Eastern Japan Rookie King Category:All Japan Rookie King Mamoru